


The Escape

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [29]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Shadow winced as he listened to Twilight’s rugged breathing from the other side of the tree. He winced remembering the arrow shot by Eternal that had been sticking out of the Light’s back foot.





	The Escape

Shadow winced as he listened to Twilight’s rugged breathing from the other side of the tree. He winced remembering the arrow shot by Eternal that had been sticking out of the Light’s back foot. The wolf had fallen down with a cry of pain and rolled before coming to a stop, not moving. 

Small whimpers of pain vibrated up from his throat that Shadow could hear over the sound of his rapidly beating heart. Eternal had walked over to the fallen creature and placed a foot on his side. The miniscule squeak that had echoed out of the wolf echoed through the clearing, striking fear into Shadow.  
“Are you going to shift back dog?” Eternal growled.  
Twilight didn’t respond. Shadow couldn’t see what was happening, but there was a moment of silence, before a fierce growl came from Twilight, reminding Shadow of the night Savage had attacked him. “I wouldn’t suggest biting mutt!” Eternal growled and Shadow flinched hearing Twilight’s growl be cut off.  
The rattle of metal snapping together rang from out of Shadow’s range of sight. Twilight made some sort of noise and then a muffled cry of pain.  
“You will learn, just as Savage did. Do not cross me.”

Shadow winced, he didn’t see what exactly Eternal had done, but knew that Savage was in a lot of pain at the moment. The wolf hadn’t moved since Eternal had dragged his limp form back over to the tree.  
“Aww, look at the broken little puppy,” Savage sneered. The man had woken up not too long ago and after exchanging words with Eternal. He had been placed back on watching the two of them. Shadow couldn’t help but notice how Savage had practically crawled back over to him and Twilight. His leg must have been more torn up than Shadow had originally thought. Although, Shadow was very intrigued as to why Noble had been the one to help Savage when he thought no one was looking. He thought they hated each other.  
Twilight exhaled heavily and Savage laughed, “Not so tough, now are you?”  
Shadow heard Twilight shift and Savage immediately stopped talking. Shadow looked over at the man and saw his jaw trembling ever so slightly as he stared at Twilight. What was he looking at? Shadow couldn’t see, but he assumed it had something to do with whatever Eternal had done to Twilight. Savage huffed and turned away from the two off them.  
Shadow sighed. He was sick and tired of this...this messed up little game of the darks. Twilight didn’t deserve this. But now that he was in his current position the only one who could do anything was Shadow...but Shadow can’t do anything. He wasn’t even really a Dark as Eternal loved to remind him. What could he possibly do?  
He can control shadows, super terrifying and powerful said no one ever, especially in his hands. But, it was only Savage here and he was injured...maybe Shadow could do something. Shadow gulped, but tried to remain silent, he knew from when Twilight broke free that Savage had extremely good hearing. Maybe is he just used the shadows of the tree to untie the rope instead of breaking it? Yeah, he could do that. That could work.  
Shadow kept is breathing as even as possible while he worked, he couldn’t see the knot at all so he could only go off of feeling, but he could do this. He would do this, for himself and for Twilight. Slowly the rope loosened around his wrists and Shadow felt joy flood into him, but he couldn’t risk getting too excited, he wasn’t out yet. Every minute that passed felt like hours, what would happen if the catch him?  
A soft gasp of relief escaped him as the rope uncurled from his wrists and fell to the ground in a limp pile, but Shadow’s joy was short lived. “What are you doing over there?” Shadow’s heart stopped and he looked up only to see Savage glaring at him. His mouth opened and yet, as expected, no sound came out. Savage scowled and began to rise onto his one good leg, but that was all that it took.  
Shadow’s heartbeat sky rocketed and he threw up his left hand in a panicked motion. The shadows surrounding the base of the tree reacted instantly, rushing towards Savage and flinging the man back harshly. Shadow winced as he saw him land on his already injured leg, but he had no time to pity the man. Shadow jumped to his feet and grabbed Twilight without looking. Upon his command they were drawn into the shadow realm and thrown out into the light world.  
Shadow’s breathing came out as rugged panicked pants. What had happened back there? How had he done that? What even was that?  
…  
“Wake up you useless mutt!”   
Savage eyes snapped open hearing Eternal’s voice. What did he mess up? Eternal loomed over Savage and the man wanted to curl in on himself. Whatever he had done was bad, very bad. Eternal hasn’t appeared this upset in a very, very, long time.  
“You had one job Savage,” Eternal hissed and Savage fought the urge to back away from him, “You had to fight your light, you fail to do that. When the chance finally comes around, you fail at that as well. And the when I give you the easy task of watching the prisoners, you let them escape?”  
“Shadow-,” Savage started, but then his eyes widened in panic. He talked back. He was never supposed to do that. He was always wrong when it came to matters with Eternal, his opinions didn’t matter when it came to Eternal.  
“You mean to tell me,” Eternal began, voice eerily quiet, “That they escaped because Shadow did something? You’re telling me that you could not stop Shadow?!” Eternal screamed and Savage flinched but nodded. Always tell the truth, Eternal hates liars even more than he hates disobedient dogs.  
“Savage,” Eternal began, “Give me your mirror.”  
Savage’s heart pounded. He had to listen, he had to. Slowly, hand trembling, Savage pulled the mirror out of his belt and gave it to Eternal. Savage winced as Eternal ripped to object out of his hand and bowed his head, unable to look up at the man’s hatred filled eyes.  
“You have made a grave mistake.”


End file.
